Dreaming of You
by crystangel03
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song "Dreaming of You" from Selena.GWDM


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The song   
"Dreaming of You" is from Selena.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her bed late in the night wearing her nightdress while her room-mates   
were in bed, sleeping. She was up thinking of a young, blond, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. This   
was one of the many nights she had spent thinking of him. She had gotten over Harry some   
time ago after she found out that he and Hermione had started dating. It had been hard at first   
but then she slowly started falling for someone she would have never thought she could fall for.   
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
She got up and sat back down closer to the window and looked out into the starry night. She  
couldn't help but think that he most likely be sleeping right at this moment while she was up  
thinking of him. She secretly hoped he was awake and thinking of her just like she was   
thinking of him right now and just like she tought of him every night. She knew she shouldn't  
feel this way but there was nothing she could do to make all those thoughts leave her head   
and make her feelings for him go away. She knew there was no chance they would ever be   
together for they were not meant to be, yet her feelings for him roamed free.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Every time she went to sleep she would dream of him. She loved the night because it was her   
way to escape reality, the reality of them not being together. In her dreams the reality was   
them two together being free to love each other. They would be there side by side holding each   
other tight. When she would wake up she felt content because she had been with him even if   
only in her dreams. During her spare time she would come to the dormitory, close the curtains   
to her bed and lie there thinking of him. She loved to go there and dream of him and her being   
together because she knew there was no one she could talk to about how she felt and be able to   
understand her. She knew there was no way she could talk to her brother Ron cause he would   
think she had gone mad, she felt too awkward to talk to Harry about it and Hermione would   
probably tell her what she already knew which was that she shouldn't feel that way and all that   
stuff.   
  
Wonder if you ever see me   
And I wonder if you know I'm there   
  
She would sometimes start to wonder if he ever payed any attention to her, if he even knew she   
existed. She wondered if he noticed her not only by being the "Weasel's little sister" but by her  
own self. She wondered if he ever took time to pay even the smallest attention to her even though  
she knew it was too much to ask for.   
  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
  
Would it be possible that he would be able to notice her feelings towards him if he ever looked in  
her eyes? Would he even care for what she felt even if those feelings were for him? There was a   
small part inside of her that believed he would. She had caught him a few times now looking at her.  
When she caught him though he would pretend he was looking somewhere else behind her. That   
small part of her also thought that it was possible since he seemed to be changing now that   
Voldemort had been defeated and he had stopped teasing her family and friends less and didn't   
tease her at all.   
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
  
She saw him everyday and instead of making her day it would bring her down. It would bring her   
down because she wished she was there walking by his side. He would always be around with his   
two goon friends and when for some reason they weren't with him, Pansy Parkinson would take   
their place. She wasn't going to lie, she did get jealous when she saw them together, talking. She   
wanted to be in Pansy's place and hold him close to her but so far all she had of him were dreams.   
She wanted more than dreams but she couldn't get that.   
  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
  
She wanted so much to free herself from all the pain that was being caused by keeping her feelings  
to herself. She wanted so much to have the courage to go up to him and tell him how she felt. She   
wanted to tell him that she loved him but she needed the courage that she didn't have or perhaps   
she did have but needed to find it deep inside her. She was afraid that he would reject her for   
their differences, being a Weasley and poor.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
The air was getting chilier so she pulled, the blanket her mother had made her on Christmas around  
her body but she continued to sit there enjoying the silence of the night while thinking of him. She   
stayed up for a couple of more minutes until she started to feel drowsy and so she laid herself in  
her bed and went to sleep.   
  
  
Corazon  
I can't stop dreaming of you   
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming   
Como te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, como te extrano  
  
She woke up after having yet another dream of him. She couldn't make herself stop having all these  
dreams about him. She got up and got ready for the day. She took a quick shower, dressed, put her   
hair in a ponytail letting her bangs fall over her forehead and then went down to the Great Hall for  
breakfast.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I can't still believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
  
She was about to enter when she felt someone pull her by her arm making her turn to face   
whomever it had been. She was quite surprised though to find that it had been none other than the   
same guy who haunted her thoughts and dreams. He asked if he could talk to her in private and she   
agreed and so they headed to his private quarters (he was Head Boy) where they could have a   
conversation without being interrupted. When they got there he told her the reason he had wanted to  
talk to her was to tell her he loved her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! At first she thought  
it was a joke but then she soon found out she was wrong for he was being serious. He asked her if she   
would be his girlfriend and she quickly agreed. She told him she had felt the same way since a long   
time for now. So they conversed about school, family, themselves and their feelings. After awhile they  
both headed down for breakfast.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
That night and for all of the nights that followed they both stayed up together gazing up at the   
beautiful, starry sky and both dreaming how their future together would be. They conversed  
with Ginny's family since Lucius was sent to Azkaban after the war had ended and Draco's mother   
already knew and supported her son's decision, and they all reluctantly agreed to support their   
decision of them going out, they all thought Draco wasn't serious and would hurt Ginny. As days and   
weeks passed it became clear though that they had been wrong for they saw how they loved each   
other and so everyone decided it was time to put their differences aside and start over.  
  
Dreaming of you tonight   
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room   
I'll be dreaming of you tonight   
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with...you...tonight!   
  
Please read and review! This is my first try at a songfic! 


End file.
